Flower Power
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: Itachi was never able to say the words Sakura wants to hear. Luckily, he didn't really have too.


I've been on fanfiction pretty much all day. Reading, reviewing, writing. Today has just been like a lazy day for me, so I spent most of my time on here. (I'm not obsessed or anything.) xD And also, I was going through my stories earlier, and thought 'I'm such an ItaSaku fan, yet I don't have that many stories for them!' So I decided to write one because I was in the mood for alittle romantic fic :) So here yah go! R x R x E!

By the way, Itachi x Sakura fucking kickass! ;D Juuuust saaaaying. (;

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :(

_

* * *

_

Am I really in Love?

The title of the paragraph read. Sakura did not know what had possessed her to actually pick up the Bible she kept in her bed side table, but here she was, lounging in bed, the Bible placed firmly in her hands. Sakura wasn't an overly religious person. Yes, she believed in God. And yes, she loved him and considered him her saviour. But she just couldn't find it in herself to actually read the Bible. Well, when you had a grandmother who literally recites it to you whenever you see her, one must suppose reading it doesn't really matter. As such, Sakura had skipped alot of pages, only skimming through them expertly with her all seeing Jade eyes.

This wasn't the first time she'd picked up the Bible to read the same passage over and over again. She'd done so plenty of times before. One would probably say her romantic side was taking over her. But she was only curious, really. No matter how many times she read it, she couldn't fully wrap her head around it. They were only yes or no questions. Fairly simple to answer. So why did she always have a hard time with it? Wandering her eyes down the paragraph, she began to recite the passage to herself;

"I love you if . . ." I value your uniqueness. I freely give my joy, interests, knowledge, understanding, humor, and sadness to you. I give you freedom to be true to yourself. I am happy to be with you most of the time. I really like, trust and respect you. I want our relationship to be permanent. I focus on your personality, not just sexual feelings. I care about your pleasure and well-being as much as my own. I fell like I "belong" to you. Our relationship has deepend during the past six months.

When we're really in love, we can honestly answer "yes" to these questions.

Pausing at the end of the sentence, Sakura sighed and closed the Bible. That was one punishment for one night. She didn't want to destroy her brain (her heart and her hopes) with all this emotional false love thing. Placing the Bible on the stand, she slowly got up and maneuvered her way to the kitchen. She couldn't sleep, of course, she hadn't expected herself to be able to after reading the same passage again. Fixing herself a new batch of coffee, she sat down at the table, placing her chin upon her palm tiredly. And again, as always, images of two young men filled her mind. She anticipated this action.

When she was twelve, she'd thought she'd been in love with the youngest Uchiha. But at that time, she hadn't bothered to read the Bible. Therefore not fully comprehending the term of being in love. She had assumed it ment you'd do anything for that person, give up everything to be with them. That you loved them unconditionally. But not only was she only half right, but she soon realized Sasuke wasn't particularly capable of such emotions towards others. Looking back on the past now, she concured with the Bible. She wasn't in love with Sasuke. Not like that. When push came to shove, she found out that she honestly couldn't deal with Sasuke in his moods. (Which was ninety-nine percent of the time) She realized, with certain clarity, Uchiha Sasuke was more in love with himself, that he didn't have room for anyone else in that department. So doing the only thing she could do, she drifted apart from him in that nature. Only seeing him as her teammate, comrade, her friend. And looking back on her sickening obsession with him, she felt disgusted with herself.

But it was different with the eldest Uchiha. So different, that she felt herself suddenly marveling at the image that had appeared in her mind. Itachi Uchiha was different, not only from his younger brother, but from any guy she'd ever met. Even knowing where he was brought up from, he was actually _nice_. He was perhaps one of the few people who had not judged her or looked down upon her. He was loyal, kind, considerate, thoughtful, compassionate (though you'd never realize) and strong. If I didn't know he'd decline becoming the next Hokage, I'm sure he would have made a fine leader. (Though he dilberately saved the position for Naruto) Itachi may not always show he cares, but that does not mean he doesn't. He puts everyone elses needs before his own. An admirable quality.

She looked up to Itachi. Respected him in more ways then one. And without her realizing it, he had wound himself deep within her heart. A place that only consisted of him, and him alone. At first, her feelings for him were mixed. Perhaps she was curious as to these feelings she had for him to make her persue him so much further. Because before she knew it, she suddenly found herself infatuated with him. Not from how she was with Sasuke, she had to keep reminding herself stubbornly. With Sasuke, she knew she didn't have a chance, even though she still chased after him for the longest time. But with Itachi, she didn't have any doubt, or none that big that could change her mind about him; With him, she held the strongest of hope.

The coffee pot suddenly went off, getting out of her seat with a huff, she made herself a cup. Filled with plenty of sugar, she smiled stupidly. Bringing the hot liquid to her lips, she nearly spat it back out as a pair of familiar strong arms wound themselves around her waist securely.

"Perhaps it is you who needs to see a perfessional for this insomnia problem you have," A velvet soft voice whispered in her ear, nibbling on her lobe affectionately.

Sighing lovingly, Sakura placed her cup on the counter and turned herself around in the embrace. Wrapping her arms around his neck lazily, she began to play with his dark locks that were let loose from its usual position. Placing a gentle kiss to the mans lips, Sakura pulled back just as fast before he could actually claim them.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Ita-kun." Sakura smiled apologetically, flexing her fingers on said mans scalp to ease the slight tension he felt. She found that he always liked when she did this. Of course, everybody knew that. When he was a work, she'd always visit him, ready to ease his mind from all the stress life chucked at him. Now while Itachi didn't mind people knowing this piece of information, he drew the line to being called Ita-kun in public. Not that he was embarrassed by it, Sakura knew. And understood his reasons behind it. You can only imagine how she would feel if Itachi went around the town shouting Saku-hime. She, herself, had a reputation to uphold.

Reclaiming her lips before she could protest, he groaned in satisfaction. Moaning just the same, Sakura deepend the kiss, flicking her tounge across his bottom lip, obviously being aloud entrance soon after. Sakura didn't know why, but whenever her and Itachi had their little 'tounge battle', she would always end up giggling, therefore breaking the kiss. She knew if she didn't, she'd lose the battle, and she didn't take well with that. (No matter what the situation)

Itachi smirked playfully, nudging his nose with her, before placing a soft kiss to her temple. Sighing oncemore, Sakura melted in his embrace. How she loved this man so . . .

_Love._

A frown suddenly errupted onto Sakura lips, forcing her head to turn away from the eldest Uchiha. When noticing this, he frowned as well.

She swallowed slowly, "I was reading it again," She confessed lowly.

Itachi hadn't responded; taking it as if he hadn't heard her, she went to repeat herself, but he quickly cut her off, "I know."

_Stupid_, Sakura chided herself inwardly. Itachi has superior hearing. Sneaking a look at her beloved, her frown deepend. Obviously Itachi knew of her late nights pondering over the same passage, thus keeping her up at night.

Shaking her head, she attempted to break his hold on her, but all was in vain. She remembered at one point in their relationship she had made a mental note; _Never attempt to over power Itachi. You won't get far_. If anything, Itachi only tightend his hold, bringing his face closer to hers. Craning her neck away from him, he opted to just place his chin on shoulder casually. Sakura felt disgusted with herself for this, for having to question their relationship. She didn't want to be seen by her love like this, but he wasn't going to give her her way, by running. He would never allow it.

"I-I'm sor-" She half cried, but the words wouldn't form for her.

Itachi sighed, blowing softly on her ear, trying to hush her. Sakura hiccuped, but said nothing else. So he decided to do it for her.

"Sakura, we've been over this numerous times before," He started, placing butterfly kisses down her neck.

"I-I know, Ita-kun, I just-"

He silenced her by running his forefinger slowly and enticingly down her spine, causing a small shudder.

"And as such, I have apologized during those numerous times for not being your ideal love." Kiss. "And even before we started this relationship," Kiss. "I warned you." Kiss.

Supressing another shudder, Sakura mumbled, "You don't get it, Itachi. . ."

Pulling back slightly, he waited for her to continue. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she dared a look at him. Even in this kind of situation, he was still breathtaking.

"I love you, Itachi. More then you or _anyone_ can understand, and with everything in me. I _love _you." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "You have made me the happiest girl alive by just being in the same room as me, let alone accepting me. And even though I love you so much, even though I respect you and trust you with my life, you can't blame me for feeling like maybe I'm not right for you, because you don't exactly show it. . ." She trailed off on the end.

Itachi's onyx orbs flashed crimson briefly, "You've been thinking about Sasuke as well I take it." It wasn't a question. When it came to his brother, Itachi couldn't help but feel that it was a touchy subject. Not just for her, but for him as well. Sakura only nodded slightly.

"Don't." He warned, tightening his hold yet again.

Sakura glared half-heartedly, "I can't just forget about my feelings for him, Itachi. I can't just _not_ act like what I felt for him years ago never occured."

Itachi wanted to lash out at the women, in all honesty. But he held himself back, with effort of course. His over-protective and possessive nature when it came to Sakura was cute, but slightly annoying.

"What do you want of me then, Haruno?" He inquired through clenched teeth.

Sakura visibly flinched. He'd only ever called her by her last name when he was upset. And as always, an upset Itachi made Sakura guilty and the feeling of not deserving him intensified. But shaking off the feeling for the time being, Sakura cut right to the point.

"I want the truth, and nothing but." Squaring her shoulders defiantly, she stood rigidly in his arms.

Pulling away abruptly, Itachi took a step back, staring the konouchi down. He had wanted to drop the subject altogether, that much was clearly obvious. But Sakura wasn't about to let it go just like that. Not again. She wanted the truth, and she'll be damned if she lets Itachi off the hook again.

"Just say it. Just once." She breathed deeply, her eyes downcasted, "_Please_."

He knew what she was playing at. She was playing _that _card against him. No, he wasn't going to fall for it. Because he's Itachi freaking Uchiha and he wasn't about to stoop that low just to tell her something he is _damn _sure he's told her before. He'd bet his life upon it. Now being Itachi freaking Uchiha did have some setbacks, but he was sure he's told Sakura that he loves her when the situation calls for it.

"_Sakura_, I've told you many times before. Why does it count so much now?"

Sakura furried her brows together in confusion, the sight slightly adorable, but he couldn't admit that outloud. One of his guilty pleasures.

"What're you talking about? You've _never _said it before!" Sakura hissed, her voice slightly cracking.

Now it was his turn to wear the dumbfounded look. "Sakura, I think I would recall all the times I've told you that I've love you. Being an Uchiha has the perks of fine memory."

Itachi watched in amusement as a light went off above Sakura's head, the lightest of smiles touching his lips.

"No, no." She shook her head vigoriously, replacing the dumbfounded look back on the Uchiha's face. "I _know _that you love me, Itachi, that's not what I'm talking about though."

Sakura then sighed to herself tiredly, seemingly having had enough of this game. "Just forget about, it doesn't matter." But that's just it, Itachi couldn't forget about it now that it was out there. And he knew Sakura wouldn't be able to forget about it either. So just as she began to walk past him, Itachi easily caught her wrist and flung her backwards into his chest, with a small gasp from her.

Inhaling the sweet smelling scent of her hair, Itachi exhaled slowly, "Sakura,"

Said female just shook her head again, "It's alright, Itachi, really."

"It's not, if it's got you this worked up over it."

Averting her gaze to the wall, she asked, desperation clear in her tone, "You know that I've been staying up late reading the passage every night, right?"

Itachi merely nodded.

"Have you ever decided to see what my worries were about?"

Thinking over her question carefully, he nodded again after a pregnant pause, but said nothing further. Sakura gave an irritated sigh, this really was becoming troublesome. Shikamaru's choice of wording was the only one she saw fit to use in this situation.

"Ugh, nevermind!" She huffed angerily, fleeing from the confinds of his arms and walking fastly to their room.

Itachi stayed rooted to the spot, though. But after a few more minutes, after he was sure she was already in bed willing herself to sleep, he soon retreated after her. Looking over her body that lay on (was that his side of the bed?) he moved over to her side, and laid down next to her. Wrapping a tentative arm around her waist, he pulled her flush against him. His small deep breaths fanning over her cheek.

"I don't understand," She whispered weakly.

"Hn?"

Glancing over her shoulder at him, she finished, "Nobody is here to witness a small moment of, in your words, weakness, and yet you still can't even say it?"

She waited patiently for a response, but when none was given, she turned back over and tried to scoot out of his arms, but finding he wasn't letting her go anywhere. With silent tears, she soon after fell asleep.

xo

Sakura yawned tiredly, while stretching her limbs. Feeling alittle too 'free', she looked down to notice no Uchiha arm was wrapped around her. Frowning slightly, she glanced at the clock, only to realize why. 7:30am it read in big bold red letters. He was already at work.

Sighing to herself, she got up. Sleep would not be an option now. Not while her other half wasn't in the bed with her. She'd come to understand that when they'd first moved in together. At first she hadn't particularly minded it. Now that she was in a fight, no matter how big or small, she hated knowing she needed him to sleep when she wanted nothing more then to be mad at him. Propping herself up on her hands, something crunched underneath it. Lifting her palm up, she noticed a small piece of paper, and a red tulip next to it. Curious, she picked it up and read aloud;

_Sakura, please forgive me my weakness. _

_Though rather I speak it aloud or not, you must know my feelings._

_I would not be with you if I didn't truely love you._

_I've told you many times over I would do anything for you,_

_So if it makes you happy, I will remind myself to tell you._

_I'm in love with you, Sakura Haruno. _

_I would say forever and always, but that surely isn't long enough._

_I deeply apologize and regret hurting you. _

_You must know I'd never purposely wish that upon you._

_I shall be home early tonight, _

_I will say it to you, a thousand times over if that is what you wish._

_And if it means that much to you, I'll even do it publicly. _

_Though be sure to hide me afterwards, I'll die of embarrassment. _

_I kid, of course. _

_But just know Sakura, I will always love you. That'll never change._

_My Uchiha word._

_P.S. I'm sure you're aware of the symbol of a red tulip? Remind me to give thanks to Miss. Yamanaka for giving me a free pass._

By the end of the note, a genuine smile over took Sakura's entire face, reaching past her eyes. Picking up the tulip, she inhaled deeply, feeling its glossy texture against her lips.

"I love you, Itachi." Sakura breathed deeply, not once did her smile leave her face.

xo

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Yes, Yamanka flower shop, Ino Yamanaka speaking, how may I help you?"

"_Thank you,_"

Ino squented her eyes, "Uchiha-san?"

_"Hn._"

Chuckling to herself, she leaned back in her chair, propping her feet up on the coutner, "What'd I tell yah? If a man wants to woo his girlfriend, a red tulip speaks a thousand words." She winked to herself.

Itachi nodded into the reciever, "_A red tulip to show ones undying love_."

"Someones done their homework, I see. Thus is the magic of flower power!"

"_Thank you again_."

"Jeez, stop thanking me already. Save all the lovey dovey stuff for your girl," She laughed heartedly, "Gotta go now, you take care of yah self and mah best friend. Bye now!"

Hanging the phone up, Itachi could only smile to himself.

* * *

As always, reviews are greatly accepted and appreciated! Thank you all so much! :)


End file.
